


By The End of the Night

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BAMF!Kaneki, Blind!Kaneki, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight Humor, Valentine's Day, hidekaneadmirerexchange, i really have no idea to tagged this one, maybe yandere!kaneki too, slight bamf!Hide, there's yamori in here but don't worry he's gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being blind does not mean he is unable to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is for hidekaneadmirerexchange. I pick the Blind!Kaneki part. Haichyuu, I am your admirer :3. It really took a lot of time for me to this one but I'm glad it's done. I hope you like it, dear uwu. (sorry for the tag)

“Sir, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean any of this,”.

”Sorry? Is that all you can do?! Sorry?! Do you know how much damage you have done?!”

”I swear sir, I’m not doing this on purpose. It was an accident!”

”Accident or not, this is your fault!”

”Please sir, I’m sorry!”

The blind barista, Kaneki Ken, bowed to the customer in white suit. His white suit was now stained by black coffee. Kaneki started to get goosebumps all over his body as he tried to calm down the customer. He was panic right now, having no idea what to do in this situation. It was not everyday for him to be mad by someone at work like this. Plus, this was not even his fault at first place! Well, maybe in a way but that was beside the point.

Earlier, Kaneki was brewing hot, black coffee for one of the customer here. Being blind did not mean he was unable to do work like any normal human (or ghoul). He had been like this ever since both of his eyes got stabbed by a random psychopath a few years ago. Kaneki was mad because of that and let just said, he lost his control and ate that guy.

However, the damage cannot be fix anymore. Kaneki was blind after that. In order to survive and get back to his ordinary life, he went through a lot of hardship. If not because of Hide and the Anteiku, maybe Kaneki already kick the bucket.

Back to the story.

When Kaneki done; he called the customer’s name, Yakumo, to get their coffee. He waited for a while until he heard footsteps and scent of a man got near to the counter. Maybe this was the guy that ordered this coffee, Kaneki thought to himself. Nevertheless, Kaneki did not care about that at all.

Suddenly, Touka accidentally bumped his back out of nowhere! Without any preparation, Kaneki fell forward and spilled the coffee to that customer. Shriek of surprise with pain hit Kaneki’s ears like thunderstorm. By that time it happen, Kaneki realized he was now in a omit deep shit.

And boy, how right he was.

”Sorry? Do you think your ‘sorry’ could pay back for this? Do you really think that life is that easy?!

”Sir, I’m truly sorry! I... I’ll do anything!”

”Pah! Nothing you can do to make this right! You did this with purpose!”

”I really didn’t see you here, sir! I...”

You think just because you’re blind I will let this go? Oh no, life ain’t that easy, boy! People like you should be gone in this world!”

The customer suddenly spit to Kaneki’s face. The worker’s face around there went white when they saw it happen. Even most customers here stunned with that kind of act. That guy was really horrible person, they thought.

Kaneki was shock more than he should be. It hurt to hear this rude customer’s comment about his disability. Yet to feel a wet saliva on Kaneki's face was really shocking! Never in his life had been this worse like this before.

Yakumo walked past by the counter, leaving the cafe behind. He did not care what he had just done to that boy. He pissed and annoyed that his suit had tainted by that blind punk. Not just any suit, it was his favourite and expensive suit that got into this mess.

After Yakumo left the Anteiku, a bright-haired young man with yellow jacket suddenly appeared. He thought nothing of that man until that person stopped and touched Yakumo’s shoulder.

The young man grinned “You make a terrible mistake for hurting that blind guy,”

With that, the young man just continued his journey to Anteiku.

***

”Please d—don’t kill me!”

”Don’t kill you? Why shouldn’t I? Don’t you remember how karma works? What comes around, comes around,”

P—Please I’m begging you! Let go of me!!”

”I don’t think so~”

Yakumo scrambled away from the half ghoul that trapped him in the dark alley. He panted himself as he tried to escape from his own future death. He was so close to success. Unfortunately, his knee got wrapped by one of the tentacle. Which just made Yakumo got dragged back to the predator.

The older guy tried to wriggle himself from the rinkaku, but it was hard. Especially when you were dangling upside down on air. He screamed for help, hoping that someone would hear him. It would be better if the CCG comes here quickly.

The half ghoul amused to see his victim being helpless like this. He was hungry and this person just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus, this belly needs some food to feed. It just that simple.

The soon-to-be victim was about to lose hope when a silhouette of a man emerged. He shouted to get that man’s attention and help. If luck is with him, he would be safe from this crazy half ghoul.

On the contrary, that figure did nothing. Instead, he just stepped closer into that place slowly. Yakumo could not guess who that person was until the man showed up. He remembered that bright-haired young man that he just met earlier. What is he doing here?

The bright-haired whistled before muttered “I did tell you, but did you listen?”

Just like that one of the rinkaku stabbed straight into Yakumo’s chest. He died quickly just like that

***

”Huh, that was fast,” Hide said with a hint of surprise.

Kaneki tilted his head, a little bit confused with Hide’s remark. Even if he cannot see his best friend, he can tell where his best friend was standing right now. It was not that hard. Hide always has this unique scent that only he possessed.

”You know what I meant,” Hide patted Kaneki’s shoulder and ignored the dead body.

“You used to be merciless with your food. What change?” Hide clarified his confusion.

”I’m not in the mood for that,” was the only answer from Kaneki.

Hide nodded and accepted that reason. It is normal, nothing weird with that. What matters now is Kaneki got to eat and had his little revenge. After all, revenge is best dish served cold.

The reason why Hide was here because someone need to clean up Kaneki’s ‘mess’. Kaneki still could hunt and do his daily routine. The problem is Kaneki still have trouble to hide the evidence of his ‘meal time’. Or maybe Kaneki just lazy to do it. So as a good besties, Hide offered his help to do it for him. Plus, Hide could always get some scrape from Kaneki for his experiment. It was a win-win situation. Kaneki got to eat and Hide got his ‘materials’. Nice deal, was it not?

As Kaneki filled up his empty tummy, Hide stayed alert around his surroundings. He needed to make sure that nobody is here especially CCG. He pretended himself as a homeless person who slept in a horrible place. It was not that hard, plus most people would just ignore him. It also made CCG take no interest with every place where Kaneki got his ‘food’. A presence of human could suggest that place have no ghouls at all most of the time.

For a few moment, silence just hung around them. There were hardly anyone would pass around this street in the middle of night. Hide felt a little bit regret for not bringing his music player. If he had them with him, Hide could enjoy some song with his headphone on. Every little noise made Hide paranoid, even the sound of Kaneki eating his food.

”Hey, Hide,” Kaneki called his best friend.

”What is it, Kaneki?” Hide turned his focus to the half ghoul who just done eating.

”What time is it now?”

”Just 12:05 a.m. now,” Hide answered as he checked his wristwatch.

”Date?”

”14th February. Why?”

Kaneki sat there as if he was thinking of something. Then his hand shoved back into the victim’s chest. By instinct and sense of touch, Kaneki tried to search something that he had in his mind. When his hand got what he want, Kaneki grinned happily and pulled it out.

”Please be my Valentine, Hide,” Kaneki presented the victim's dying heart to Hide. Even if he cannot see, Kaneki could tell where Hide is sitting right now. Hide’s scent was irressistable.

Hide just stared to the heart. Then he looked back to Kaneki. He repeated this steps a few times until he chuckled lightly. He never, ever expected that this half-ghoul would attempt to woo him like this. The Kaneki that he remembered was someone who never done this kind of thing. He is a ghoul, not a charmer.

”Kaneki, I’m really flattered. But this is not a romantic way for you to ask someone out on Valentines Day,” Hide explained to him. 

”Come on Hide. Isn’t Valentines Day your favourite holiday? I mean—what do you always called it? Unattached Drifter Christmas?” Kaneki joked.

”Dude, did you just quoted ‘My Bloody Valentines’ episode?” Hide felt like he could burst his tears now. This is shockingly unexpected from Kaneki! How can this ghoul copy one of the quote from Hide’s favourite show before?

”Stop being a fuss and be my boyfriend,” Kaneki whined. He still not received Hide’s concrete answer.

”Alright, alright. I’ll be your Valentine date and your lover. I never though you are a sappy ghoul,” Hide rejoiced and accept that heart. As if he would reject one of the important person in his life.


End file.
